theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Electro
Maxwell Dillion, aka Electro, is a villain who can control electricity. He is one of Spider-Man's enemies. Story Electro previously fought Spider-Man several times. In his self-titled episode "Electro", Spider-Man manages to taser him against J. Jonah Jameson's large television screen, but Electro manages to disappear into the screen. Electro then appears in a hyper-electrified form and holds the city's electricity for ransom. Electro takes over Spider-Man's Spider-Cycle which takes the web-slinger's team straight into town. Spider-Man manages to anticipate where Electro is as Electro charges the tram Spider-Man's team is on towards its station. Spider-Man's team finds Electro in a part of town where he starts to turn some of the nearby electronic devices into weapons. Electro then attacks Spider-Man as he remembers that the large television screen had super-charged him. Electro then heads to the Federal Reserve as Spider-Man and Nova follow him. Electro then takes over Spider-Man's electrical web containers and fires at a building crane as a diversion so that he can get into the Federal Reserve. Spider-Man's team catches up to Electro in the vault as Spider-Man tells his team that they must act like a team to take down Electro. Spider-Man comes up with a plan that involves Electro heading to the satellite above the Daily Bugle which launched him into the orbiting satellites. After Batroc the Leaper is defeated, Spider-Man swings towards the large television screen that Electro is in. As Electro emerges from the screen, Spider-Man's team takes out the Electro clones that emerge from their electronics. Electro loses control and emerges from the screen in his normal form confused from the Electro clones that he has been controlling. Spider-Man then knocks out Electro. In the episode "The Sinister Six", Electro returns in hyper-electrified form. He appears as a member of the Sinister Six alongside Doctor Octopus, Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, Beetle, and Lizard. During the fight at the Statue of Liberty between Spider-Man's team and the Sinister Six, Electro fights Iron Fist but was defeated by Nova when Spider-Man's teammates switched opponents. When most of the Sinister Six members were apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D., Electro anchored down in his cell in which he is standing surrounded by water. In the episode "Return of the Sinister Six", Electro is sprung from Ryker's Island and armored up with stolen OsCorp tech with the reassembled Sinister Six. Electro fights Spider-Man then Nova and assists the group's gang assault on Iron Patriot but is eventually defeated by Spider-Man. He escapes S.H.I.E.L.D. custody with the Green Goblin in the episode "New Warriors". In the four-part "Spider-Verse" story arc, the Green Gobin traps Electro within the enchanted Siege Perilous ruby gem to collect the DNA of Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man Noir, Spider-Ham, Spyder-Knight, and Miles Morales. At the end of the adventure, Spider-Man uses Electro to bring the other Spiders (dubbed Web-Warriors by Spider-Man) to help him defeat the mutated Green Goblin. Electro then takes control of the fallen Helicarrier that Green Goblin used as a hideout, transforming it into a giant robot and going on a rampage until he is stopped by the Web-Warriors. Against Sora's Team (Coming Soon.........)Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Humans Category:Marvel characters Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Comic characters Category:Xemnas' Gang